musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Scooter
Scooter ˈskuːtər}} ist eine deutsche Band im Bereich der elektronischen Tanzmusik, die aus vier Mitgliedern besteht, wobei Jens Thele nur im Hintergrund als Manager und Labelchef (Sheffield Tunes / Kontor Records) aktiv ist. Seit 1993 ist die Band international erfolgreich und verkaufte über 30 Millionen Tonträger. Scooter wurde durch Musikpreise wie den Echo ausgezeichnet. Gemessen an Chartsplatzierungen ist Scooter mit über 20 Top-Ten-Hits in den Media-Control-Single-Charts ein Rekordhalter und damit eine der erfolgreichsten Bands Deutschlands. Geschichte 1986–1993 Der Frontmann von Scooter, H. P. Baxxter, lernte 1986 Rick J. Jordan über eine Kleinanzeige kennen. Sie gründeten zusammen mit H.P.s Schwester Britt und dem Schlagzeuger Slin Thompson die Synthie-Pop-Band Celebrate The Nun. Zwei Alben und fünf Singles wurden zwischen 1988 und 1991 veröffentlicht, wobei außer der Top 5 Platzierung der Single „Will you be there“ in den US-Dance-Charts der Erfolg ausblieb. Nach der Auflösung der Gruppe baute sich Rick J. Jordan in seinem Keller sein erstes Tonstudio ein. H.P. Baxxter fing beim Indie-Label Edel Music an zu arbeiten und lernte dort den heutigen Manager Jens Thele kennen. Eine Woche nach der Loveparade 1993 gründeten H.P. Baxxter, Rick J. Jordan, Jens Thele sowie Baxxters Cousin Ferris Bueller die Remix-Band The Loop. Diese veröffentlichte Remixe für Marky Mark, Holly Johnson und RuPaul. 1993–1998 Bei der Produktion des Tracks „Vallée de larmes“ entstand Scooter. Die Hauptsequenz des Tracks erinnerte an Kirmes und den bekannten Autoscooter. Der Track erschien Februar 1994 auf CD und erreichte in den Deutschen Dance-Charts Platz acht. Im Mai wurde Hyper Hyper veröffentlicht, dessen gleichnamige Vocals auf "Annihilating Rhythm" des schottischen Acts Ultra-Sonic basiert. Dieser Titel war stilbildend für viele der später produzierten Stücke Scooters. Hyper Hyper erreichte europaweit die Top 5. Dieses Ereignis beschrieb H. P. Baxxter mit den Worten „Da sitzt du jahrelang im Keller, produzierst wie ein Irrer, erlebst nur Flops, und wenn du denkst, jetzt wird es nichts mehr, hast du plötzlich einen europaweiten Top-Five-Hit.“. Nach Hyper Hyper wurde Scooter bereits als One-Hit-Wonder abgetan, die nachfolgenden Hits Move Your Ass!, Friends, Endless Summer und Back In The UK landeten jedoch allesamt in den Top 5 der Charts. Mit Back In The UK gelang Scooter sogar der Einstieg in die britischen Charts. Das im Januar 1995 veröffentlichte Debüt-Album ...and the beat goes on! erreichte allerdings nur Platz 29. Die Folgealben Our Happy Hardcore und Wicked!, die beide 1996 veröffentlicht wurden, waren kommerziell erfolgreicher, die zweite Single-Auskopplung aus Our Happy Hardcore, Let me be your Valentine erreichte Platz 14 der Charts. Rebel Yell war eine Coverversion von Billy Idols gleichnamigem Hit von 1984. Mit Wicked! drosselten Scooter die bpm-Zahl deutlich. Die erste Auskopplung I'm Raving erreichte Platz 4, die Ballade Break it Up Platz 15. In zahlreichen Songs fanden sich immer wieder entliehene Passagen aus der Radiosendung 'The Steve Mason Experience', die wöchentlich auf BFBS ausgestrahlt wurde, insbesondere aus den Vocals des gelegentlichen Gastes MC Mystic Man. Im Folgejahr gelang mit Fire einer der höchsten Neueinstiege in die Singlecharts. Das Album Age of Love wurde veröffentlicht, und mit der Age-of-Love-Tour startete die erste Scooter-Hallentour. Ende des Jahres 1997 erschien mit No Fate eine eher ruhige Single. Die Single erreichte Platz 39 der Charts. 1998–2002 Während der Produktion zu How Much Is The Fish? verließ Ferris die Band und wurde durch Axel Coon ersetzt. Kurz darauf wurde How much is the Fish? veröffentlicht. Der Song wurde in Deutschland ein großer Erfolg. Die zweite Single-Auskopplung des am 20. Juli 1998 veröffentlichten Albums No Time To Chill wurde als Doppel-A-Single veröffentlicht. Sowohl für We Are The Greatest, als auch für I was made for lovin' you (Cover des gleichnamigen Hits der amerikanischen Rockband Kiss von 1979) wurde ein eigenes Musikvideo gedreht. Die Single war allerdings kein kommerzieller Erfolg. Die nächste Single-Auskopplung des Albums No Time To Chill war Call me Mañana. Diese erschien Anfang 1999 und enthielt wieder eine bekannte Melodiepassage aus 'James Brown is dead' von L.A.Style (Denzil Slemming ca 1991). Die Album-Version enthielt dies Sample nicht. Gegen Ende des Jahres wurde ein neues Album namens Back To The Heavyweight Jam veröffentlicht. Es brachte Scooter in Deutschland zum ersten Mal eine Gold-Auszeichnung für eine LP ein. Singles waren Faster Harder Scooter und Fuck the Millennium. Letzteres wurde für den Single-Release völlig umstrukturiert und hat mit der Album-Version nur noch einige Textstellen gemein. Hier wurde ebenfalls eine sehr bekannte fremde Melodie eingebaut: Wheels von Jimmy Torres aus dem Jahr 1960, von dem bereits dutzende Coverversionen existieren. Die Single I'm your Pusher, die am 1. Mai 2000 erschien, wurde zum Titelsong der VIVA On Road Tour 2000 ernannt und war die erste Auskopplung aus dem folgenden Album Sheffield. Auch die zweite Single She's the Sun kam beim Publikum nicht an. Unter dem Pseudonym Ratty veröffentlichen Scooter im Jahr 2000 außerdem die Single Sunrise (Here I Am). Der Titel wurde in den Großraum-Techno-Clubs ein Hit. Rattys Nachfolge-Track „Living on Video“ wurde dann kein großer Erfolg. Für das Projekt Pop 2001 steuerten Scooter eine Coverversion des 1978er Hits Am Fenster der ehemaligen DDR-Band City bei. Im Mai 2001 wurde die nächste Single Posse (I need you on the floor) veröffentlicht, die es bis auf Platz 7 in Deutschland schaffte. Auch das neue Album We bring the Noise! konnte sich durchsetzen. Die zweite Single-Auskopplung Aiii shot the DJ schaffte es auf Platz 29. Im dazugehörigen Videoclip gibt es einen Gastauftritt des Komikers und Musikers Helge Schneider. Im Dezember wurde die Single Ramp! (The logical Song), eine Coverversion des Supertramp-Songs The logical Song veröffentlicht. Bei der darauffolgenden Tour Anfang 2002 musste Axel ins Krankenhaus. DJ Jay Frog vertrat ihn. Kurz darauf trennt sich Axel Coon von Scooter und Jay Frog ersetzt ihn. 2002–2006 Am 11. Februar 2002 wurde unter dem Pseudonym 3 A.M. die Single Nessaja zunächst ohne Gesang von H.P. auf Kontor Records veröffentlicht. Es enthält eine Textstelle aus einem gleichnamigen Lied von Peter Maffays Musicalreihe Tabaluga. Zwei Monate später erschien am 8. April 2002 auch die Version mit H.P. Baxxters Stimme. Der Song stieg von 0 auf 1 die Spitze der deutschen Single-Charts. Im März 2003 veröffentlichte die Band das Album The Stadium Techno Experience. Den letzten großen Auftritt hatten Scooter im März 2004 beim Vorentscheid zum Eurovision Song Contest 2004 mit dem Namen Germany 12 Points!, wo sie ihren Song Jigga Jigga! vortrugen. Sie erreichten den zweiten Platz hinter Max. Im Februar bekamen Scooter zum zweiten Mal den Echo in der Kategorie „Dance Act National“ verliehen. 2004 tourte Scooter mit der „We Like It Loud“-Tour zum zehnjährigen Band-Jubiläum durch Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz. Am 6. Dezember 2004 veröffentlichten Scooter die Nachfolge-Single von Shake That! (eine Coverversion von „Shake Your Booty“ von KC And The Sunshine Band) namens One (Always Hardcore), die die Top 10 der Charts erreichte. Diese Single enthält eine nachgespielte Melodie aus Cappellas Move On Baby (1994). Die Vocals und eine weitere, dezente Melodie basieren außerdem auf dem Happy-Hardcore-Song Always Hardcore (Radio Mix) (dessen Vocals wiederum auf Pearl Jams Alive basieren) von Bodylotion aus dem Jahre 1996. Am 7. März 2005 kam die Single Suavemente in den Handel, die den gleichnamigen Merengue-Hit von Elvis Crespo sampelt. Am 9. September 2005 gaben Scooter zum ersten Mal ein Konzert in den USA. In der Allstate Arena (Chicago) waren Scooter nach drei lokalen DJs und Aquagen sowie den Benassi Brothers der Mainact und präsentierten 8000 Fans eine spektakuläre Show. Hier wurde auch die neue Single Hello! (Good To Be Back) zum ersten Mal vorgestellt. Hello! (Good To Be Back) wurde am 14. Oktober 2005 veröffentlicht. Das Album Who's Got The Last Laugh Now? erschien am 4. November 2005. Am 30. Dezember 2005 folgte die 33. Single Apache rocks the Bottom! Am 6. März 2006 starteten Scooter im deutschsprachigen Raum ihre Who′s Got The Last Laugh Now?-Tour in Hannover, die am 26. März 2006 mit dem Konzert in der Alsterdorfer Sporthalle zu Hamburg vor über 5.000 Fans endete. Hier wurde auch die neue Live-DVD aufgenommen, welche am 2. Juni 2006 in den Verkauf ging. Scooter ist die erste deutsche Band, welche ihre DVD, „Excess all Areas“, in HD-Qualität aufgenommen hat. Auch auf dieser DVD sind alle bisher erschienenen Videos der Band enthalten. 2006–2008 thumb|Scooter in München (2008) Seit dem 14. August 2006 ist der Hamburger DJ und Produzent Michael Simon neues Mitglied der Band. Er ersetzt Jay Frog. Mit diesem Wechsel beginnt bei Scooter nun das vierte Kapitel. Am 1. Dezember 2006 präsentierte die Band ihre neue Single Behind The Cow, welche Platz 17 der deutschen Charts erreichte. Das neueste Album The Ultimate Aural Orgasm war ab dem 9. Februar 2007 im Handel erhältlich und schoss sofort auf Platz 6 der Album-Charts. Im April 2007 folgte eine Club-Tour, am 23. März 2007 ist die zweite Single Auskopplung Lass uns tanzen erschienen, welche es nur auf Platz 19 der Single-Charts schaffte. Am 7. August 2007 traten sie als Live-Act bei der Hochzeit von Gülcan und Sebastian Kamps auf, wo sie ein Medley, das aus „The Question is What is the Question“, „Maria (I like it loud)“ und „One (Always Hardcore)“ bestand, spielten. Am 10. August erschien die Single „The Question is What is the Question“, wodurch Scooter es geschafft haben, als einzige deutsche Band in Deutschland 20 Top-10 Hits in ihrer Karriere zu platzieren. „The Question Is What Is The Question“ erreichte Platz 5 der Deutschen Single Charts.„Scooter sind die Single-Champions“, Artikel bei RauteMusik.FM Am 30. November 2007 erschien das 13. Scooter-Album „Jumping All Over The World“. Eine Woche zuvor, am 23. November 2007, erschien bereits die Singleauskopplung „And No Matches“ aus diesem Album. Damit erschien erstmals wieder seit 1996 ein zweites Studioalbum in einem Jahr. Die neue Single „And No Matches“ erreichte auf Anhieb Platz 9 der deutschen Single Charts und ist somit der 21. Top Ten-Hit von Scooter. Am 1. Februar 2008 wurde die 3. Singleauskopplung "Jumping All Over The World" veröffentlicht. Die Single wurde zur Albumversion leicht verändert und erreichte Platz 15 der deutschen Singlecharts. In dem Video sind Jumpstyle-Tänzer auf der ganzen Welt zu sehen, unter anderem in Berlin vor dem Fernsehturm, in Paris vor dem Eiffelturm, in der Wüste von Tunesien, in Indien vor dem Taj Mahal und in London am Piccadilly Circus. Ende März begann die "Jumping All Over The World Tour" in Karlsruhe und endete Mitte April in Köln. Die „Jumping All Over The World“-Tour gilt als die erfolgreichste Scooter-Tour seit Bestehen der Band. Die vierte Singleauskopplung, eine komplett überarbeitete Version von "I'm Lonely" erlangte #8 in den deutschen Single Charts. Am 30. April 2008 wurde das Album "Jumping All Over The World" in England veröffentlicht und erlangte am 11. Mai 2008 Platz 1 in den offiziellen englischen Album Charts als auch eine Platinauszeichnung für 300.000 verkaufte Alben. In derselben Woche gewann Scooter den Golden Music Award für das Album "Jumping All Over The World", das sich bis dato 100.000 mal in Deutschland verkaufte. Insgesamt verkaufte sich der Tonträger in Deutschland 175.000 mal. Das Album stellt für Scooter einen Chartrekord dar: Kein anderes Album der Band blieb so lang in den Charts (38 Wochen). Für einen weiteren Verkaufsschub sorgte die Wiederveröffentlichung des Albums unter dem Titel "Jumping All Over The World - Whatever You Want". Die neue Version enthielt neben der überarbeiteten Version von "I'm Lonely" sieben neue "alte" Tracks; erfolgreiche Scooter-Singles wurden unter dem Projektnamen "Hands On Scooter" von diversen Künstlern wie der Bloodhound Gang oder den Klostertalern neu interpretiert. Der Song "Beweg dein Arsch (Move Your Ass)" von Sido erschien als Single, die die deutschen Top 20 erreichte. Eine zweite CD des Albums enthielt sämtliche Top-Ten-Hits der Band und den neuen Song "Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want)", der, ebenfalls als Single veröffentlicht, auf Platz 11 der deutschen Charts kletterte. Am 20. Dezember spielte die Band das letzte Konzert ihrer "Jumping All Over The World Tour" vor ca. 4000 Besuchern in der Bielefelder Stadthalle, und beendete somit eines der erfolgreichsten Jahre ihrer bisherigen Bandgeschichte. 2009 Am 14. August 2009 veröffentlichten Scooter die Single "J'adore Hardcore" als Vorboten für das neue Album "Under The Radar Over The Top". Die Single erreichte Platz 12 in den Deutschen Single-Charts. Neben dem Album erschien am 2. Oktober 2009 auch die zweite Auskopplung "Ti Sento", eine Cover-Version des gleichnamigen Songs der italienischen Band Matia Bazar aus dem Jahr 1985. Die weiblichen Vocals stammen von Antonella Ruggiero, die bereits das Original sang. Die Sängerin ist auch in dem Video "Ti Sento" zu sehen. Der Song stieg direkt auf Platz 11 der Charts ein, konnte sich in der folgenden Woche aber auf Platz 10 verbessern und ist somit der 23. Top Ten-Hit der Gruppe. Am 27. November wurde die Single "The Sound Above my Hair" veröffentlicht. Bandmitglieder H.P. Baxxter thumb|H.P. Baxxter H.P. Baxxter (* 16. März 1966 in Leer (Ostfriesland), eigentlich Hans Peter Geerdes) gründete Scooter 1993 und ist noch heute Frontmann. Baxxter studierte einige Semester Jura, absolvierte dann jedoch eine Lehre zum Industriekaufmann. Dem folgte eine Arbeit in einem Plattenladen. Bei einem Auftritt von Jordan und Bueller 1993 trat er spontan als MC auf – Scooter war geboren. Neben seinen Shouts ist H.P. auch dafür bekannt sich für jedes Album ein Alias zuzulegen (z. B. Chicks Terminator, Mic Enforcer, Whistling Dave, MC H.P.). Am 6. Mai 2006 heiratete Hans Peter seine Freundin Simone. Rick J. Jordan thumb|Rick J. Jordan Rick J. Jordan (* 1. Januar 1968 in Hannover, eigentlich Hendrik Stedler) lebt heute, genau wie Baxxter, in Hamburg. Er lernte mit fünf Jahren Klavier spielen und ist heute bei Scooter sowohl für den Bereich „Musikalisches“ als auch für das Sounddesign zuständig. Außerdem ist der studierte Tonmeister für den Endmix der Produktionen hauptverantwortlich. Ferris Bueller (1993 bis 1998) Ferris Bueller (* 29. September 1971 in Freiburg, eigentlich Sören Bühler) ist der Cousin von Baxxter und verließ die Band bei der Vorproduktion von How much is the Fish?. Seinen Künstlernamen wählte Bueller aufgrund der gleichnamigen Hauptrolle des Filmes Ferris macht blau. Er veröffentlichte nach seiner Zeit bei Scooter mehrere Singles. Bekannt ist das Cover von Bryan Adams' Hit „Heaven“. DJ Axel Coon (1998 bis 2002) DJ Axel Coon (* 23. März 1975 in Hamburg, eigentlich Axel Broszeit) veröffentlichte nach dem Ausstieg bei Scooter die Single „Close to you“ (2002). Im Jahr 2004 kam die Nachfolge-Single „Lamenting city“. Derzeit ist er mit Kelly Trump liiert und wohnt mit ihr in Gelsenkirchen. Sie lernten sich beim Videodreh zu „Ramp – The Logical Song“ kennen. Jay Frog (2002 bis 2006) Jay Frog (* 7. Mai 1976 in Ludwigshafen, eigentlich Jürgen Frosch) begann im Kindesalter seine musikalische Karriere mit dem Umgang mit Flöten und Xylophonen. Als Jugendlicher wechselte er dann zur Gitarre und spielte in einer Band. Nebenbei legte er Platten in einer Tanzschule auf, was er allerdings nicht lange tat, da sich seine Platten nicht an den Charts orientierten. Beeindruckt von den Spielesounds seines Amigas, begann er zu sampeln und zu mixen. Zu dieser Zeit beendete er das Technische Gymnasium Ludwigshafen mit dem Abitur. Nach seiner Zivildienstzeit fing er 1997 mit einer Ausbildung als Industriekaufmann an, welche er 1999 abschloss. Heute ist Jay Frog einer der Resident DJs in einem Club in Hamburg, dem H1-Club & Lounge. Michael Simon (seit 2006) An Frogs Stelle trat der Hamburger DJ und Produzent Michael Simon (* 29. August 1972). Er machte das erste Mal Mitte der 1990er mit seinem Dance-Projekt Shahin & Simon auf sich aufmerksam. Die Verbindung zwischen Michael Simon und Scooter ist nicht neu: Bereits 1996 fertigte er mit seinem Produktionspartner Shahin Moshirian Remixe für die Band an („I Am Raving“, „Let Me Be Your Valentine“) und war mit Shahin & Simon sogar als Support-Act für Scooter mit auf Tour. Im Gegenzug dazu produzierten Scooter den Mix zu Shahin & Simons Single „Do The Right Thing“, dessen Refrain auf dem des gleichnamigen 1989er Hits von Redhead Kingpin and the F.B.I. basiert. Diskografie Alben Studio-Alben Best-of-Alben * 1998: Rough and Tough and Dangerous – The Singles 94/98 * 2002: Push the Beat for this Jam (The Second Chapter) * 2002: 24 Carat Gold * 2008: Jumping All Over the World * 2009: Hands on Scooter Live-Alben * 2002: Encore – Live & Direct * 2004: 10th Anniversary Concert (als Download verfügbar sowie als Bonus CD zum Album "Mind the Gap LTD") * 2006: Excess All Areas Singles Video- und DVD-Veröffentlichungen * 1996: Happy Hardcore Clips – and the Show Goes On! (VHS) * 1998: Rough & Tough & Dangerous (VHS) * 2002: Encore (The Whole Story) (Doppel-DVD) * 2002: 24 Carat Gold (Doppel-DVD) (nur in Niederlande/Belgien erhältlich) * 2006: Excess All Areas (Doppel-DVD) * 2008: Jumping All over the World - Berlin Zitadelle - (enthalten auf der Limited-Edition-CD-Box) * 2009: Under The Radar Over The Top - Unveröffentlichte Aufnahmen der Band während ihrer Tourneen und Auslandsreisen sowie exklusivem Bandinterview von ihrer Arbeit im Studio. - (enthalten auf der Limited-Edition-CD-Box) Nebenprojekte Remixes * 1994: Ultra Sonic – Check Your Head (Scooter Remix) * 1995: Interactive – Living Without Your Love (Scooter Remix) * 1995: Shahin & Simon – Do the Right Thing (Scooter Remix/Scooter Radio Remix) * 2001: Modern Talking – Win the Race (Scooter Remix) * 2001: Marc Et Claude – Loving You (Ratty Remix) * 2001: Gouryella – Tenshi (Ratty Remix) * 2001: Starsplash – Wonderful Days 2001 (Ratty Remix) * 2001: ATB – Hold You (Ratty Mix) * 2003: Ron Van Den Beuken – Timeless (Ratty Full On Vocals Remix) * 2003: Ron Van Den Beuken – Timeless (Ratty Dub Mix) * 2005: Einmusik – Jittery Heritage (Scooter Remix) * 2005: Bloodhound Gang – Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss (Scooter Remix) * 2006: Deichkind – Remmidemmi (Yippie Yippie Yeah) (Scooter Remix) * 2008: Lützenkirchen – Drei Tage Wach (Scooter Remix) * 2008: Ultrabeat Vs. Darren Styles - Discolights (Scooter Remix) * 2009: Scooter - Troy (A Tribute to Die Fantastischen Vier)'' * 2009: Rammstein - Pussy (Scooter Remix)'' Auszeichnungen * Echo ** 2003: für „Dance-Single des Jahres National“ http://www.echopop.de/der_echo/die_preistraeger?eid=3 ** 2004: für „Dance-Produktion des Jahres National“ http://www.echopop.de/der_echo/die_preistraeger?eid=1 * Comet ** 2000: für „Dance Act“ http://www.viva.tv/Events/ArticleDetail/id/1321460 ** 2003: für „Dance Act“ * Bravo Otto ** 2004: „Ehren-OTTO“ http://www.bravo.de/online/render.php?render=026174 * The Dome ** 2009: für „20 Absolvierte Auftritte“ (bei The Dome 52) * Platin-Schallplatte ** Deutschland *** 1994: für die Single „Hyper Hyper“ Bundesverband Musikindustrie: [http://www.musikindustrie.de/gold_platin_datenbank/ Gold-/Platin-Datenbank] ** Großbritannien *** 2008: für das Album „Jumping all over the world“ The British Recorded Music Industry: [http://www.bpi.co.uk/certifiedawards/search.aspx Certified Awards Search] * Goldene Schallplatte ** Deutschland *** 1995: für das Album „...And The Beat Goes On!“ *** 1995: für die Single „Friends“ *** 1995: für die Single „Move Your Ass“ *** 1996: für die Single „Back In The UK“ *** 1997: für die Single „Fire“ *** 1997: für die Single „I'm Raving“ *** 1999: für die Single „How Much Is The Fish?“ *** 2000: für das Album „Back To The Heavyweight Jam“ *** 2002: für die Single „Nessaja“ *** 2008: für das Album „Jumping all over the world“ ** Österreich *** 1995: für die Single „Hyper Hyper“ IFPI Austria - Verband der Österreichischen Musikwirtschaft: [http://www.ifpi.at/?section=goldplatin Gold & Platin] *** 2003: für die Single „Maria (I like it loud)“ ** Großbritannien *** 2002: für die Single „Ramp! The Logical Song“ * Silberne Schallplatte ** Großbritannien *** 2002: für das Album „Push the Beat for this Jam“ *** 2003: für das Album „The Stadium Techno Experience“ Quellen Weblinks * Website von Scooter * Website von Axel Coon * * Scooter bei laut.de * Rick J. Jordan und Michael Simon im Interview bei myoon.com Kategorie:Kategorie fehlt